


Sexxx Dreams

by Kiatruu



Series: Rare Pairs [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse of italics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wet Dream, but i am beyond saving, i need to bathe in holy water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatruu/pseuds/Kiatruu
Summary: "You're staring at him again" Bokuto grinned, while Kuroo raised an eyebrow adding a suggestive implication."Not a word from the two of you" Akaashi groaned, "If you excuse me"Akaashi stood up, immediately exiting the library as Kuroo and Bokuto only smirked, Kenma could only shake his head as his eyes never left the screen of his PFP."He got a boner, didn't he?" Kenma states in a low whisper as though he was just stating the weather, focus still towards the game."Defo" Kuroo and Bokuto bumped fists, holding back their laughter.





	Sexxx Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> BITCH, Y'ALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD? Well, I also thought I was dead, too LOLOLOL. School was shit, and I'm back to school on 22nd of May huhu. Anyway, have some sinful AkaTsuki/TsukiAka (it was inspired by Lady Gaga's Sexxx Dreams, hence, the title) while I go bathe and drown myself in holy water.

It always starts with a look, a glance: eyes locking and becoming a void, trapping you in some sort of trance making you unable to escape. Akaashi’s not one who gets attracted easily, but there was a certain male that really took his attention.

 

“Who’s the new guy?” Bokuto asks Kuroo, the man openly staring at the student.

 

“Wait, I think I know him,” Kuroo hums, “Hey! Glasses!”

 

 _Glasses_ looks at them, a scowl immediately placed on his thin lips. Kuroo smirk, recognizing that scowl immediately; he drags his two companions towards _Glasses_ with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

 

“Tsukki! It’s been three years since I last saw you!” Kuroo immediately slings his arm over the taller’s shoulder.

 

“And I wish it didn’t end in three,” Tsukishima snarls, prying the older man away from him.

 

“Guys, this is Tsukishima Kei from Karasuno. Tsukki, that dude with the weird hair is Bokuto Kotaro and the one with the stoic face is Akaashi Keiji; they’re both from Fukorodani.” Kuroo happily introduces, “Bo’s on the same year as me while Akaashi’s a year lower.”

 

Suddenly, golden orbs meet steel-grey ones; the world just halts and Akaashi right through him. The cold facade, the haughty stare, and the condescending smirk. Akaashi thinks he's drop dead attractive:  a piercing on the tongue, blond hair sported in an undercut, he was probably 190cm talls, lithe built and his very presence screamed sex.

 

“Nice to meet you, Akaashi-senpai”

 

**Once their eyes locked, they knew there was no turning back.**

_Pale dexterous fingers run themselves on thick black locks, grabbing a fist full of hair as the owner of said fingers thrusts harder inside of him. Tsukishima lets out a low groan; feeling Akaashi tightens around him as he continues his motions. His lips trace the curve of the shorter male's neck, causing Akaashi to shudder under the contact._

_"T-Tsukishima-san" Akaashi was panting, mind becoming hazy, "I-I'm--- haaahhh--- n-near"_

_Akaashi feels himself being pushed harder against the shelves. His chest sandwhiched between the taller male's body and the object while his head was pulled back, sealing his moans with a kiss with much ferocity. Tongue roughly making its entrance in his mouth as the thrusts became more animalistic. His mind was becoming hazy; he was seeing white, voice hoarse as he feels himself nearing paradise._

_"You're so fucking tight, Akaashi-senpai," Tsukishima whispers against Akaashi's ear, "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Having your junior fuck you in the library, you fucking slut? Who do you belong to?"_

_"T-Tsukishima--- Tsukishima!!" He kept moaning, screaming Tsukishima's name, all his thoughts were on the younger male._

_"That's right, scream my name," Tsukishima growled, licking the slope of his shoulder, "Let the whole world know who you belong to!"_

_"T-Tsukishima-san---!!"_

 

"Akaashi, are you okay?"  Familiar chirpy voice asks, "You're awfully quiet"

 

"I'm fine, Bokuto-san" Akaashi shrugs, trying to calm down from his thought, especially the problem he has down low.

 

"You're staring at him again" Bokuto grinned, while Kuroo raised an eyebrow adding a suggestive implication.

 

"Not a word from the two of you" Akaashi groaned, "If you excuse me"

 

Akaashi stood up, immediately exiting the library as Kuroo and Bokuto only smirked, Kenma could only shake his head as his eyes never left the screen of his PFP.

 

"He got a boner, didn't he?" Kenma states in a low whisper as though he was just stating the weather, focus still towards the game.

 

"Defo" Kuroo and Bokuto bumped fists, holding back their laughter.

 

Tsukishima Kei was very much terrifying: towering height and haughty good looks molded into a man who finds people's misery amusing. His wardrobe didn't help either, usually wearing dull or dark colors once he graduated high school and moved to Tokyo, in addition to that, he's got a pretty sharp tongue to match; it made him unapproachable, either from intimidation or attraction, perhaps both.

 

"What was I thinking--- what am I doing?" Akaashi mutters to himself, feeling his pants tighten: specifically, on the crotch area.

 

He sighed, feeling himself desperate; especially seeing Tsukishima in his grown undercut. He blamed their winter break, not being able to see the younger male drove Akaashi insane. He made his way to his dorm, throwing his bag on the couch as he goes into his room and locks the door. He was a hormonal male with needs. He sighs, hands disappearing inside his pants.

 

**Thoughts wondered into a dangerous realm of desire once again.**

 

_Moonlight hits his pale skin as a foreign sensation spreads throughout his body. His eyes were covered; losing one of the five senses has always heightened the others. He kept writhing under his touch; the man on top of him was good with his hands, too good, to be precise. A setter's touch, the setter’s soothing caress send shivers all over._

_"You're so sensitive, Tsukishima-san" His deep baritone whispered against the taller male's ear, "What's it like being the one tied up for a change?"_

_"A-Akaashi-senpai-- l-let me touch you--- see you-- s-senpai, please--" Tsukishima was a stuttering mess._

_Akaashi smirks, letting his fingers scissor the younger male beneath him. It was nice to change things occasionally; having the most intimidating man on campus a moaning mess gives him pride: only he could do this to Tsukishima._

_"S-Senpai, senpai!" Tsukishima moaned, his bounded wrists trying to break free from its hold, "Fuck me, Akaashi!"_

Akaashi wakes up with sweat covering his body, the room becoming incredibly hot as he stares at his unfinished homework. He groaned, heading to the shower for a long painful bath. His predicament becoming worse with every night; his dreams being haunted by Tsukishima, either _fucking_ him or _being fucked_ by him. God help and forgive this man.

 

**Whether or not it was on purpose, it was driving him insane.**

 

 

Tsukishima enters the library that afternoon Akaashi was alone studying for his upcoming exam; the junior wearing his long-sleeves, ripped jeans and converse, which all happened to be black.  Akaashi gulps, his mouth dry and he feels himself parched. He could see himself drink the Pacific Ocean and more, he was _that_ thirsty. He could see the blond look at him, he thought he was hallucinating; did Tsukishima just smirked at him? Akaashi could see Tsukishima coming close, closer until he was just right in front of his seat.

 

“This seat taken?" Tsukishima asks, Akaashi only stares at him and he sighs, “Is this seat taken, Akaashi-senpai?”

 

“No, it isn’t Tsukishima-kun,” Akaashi finally answers.

 

Tsukishima occupies the space in front of Akaashi, taking his own books to study. Akaashi discreetly stole glances; how Tsukishima’s tongue would lick his bottom lip, his eyes bored yet analyzing every part of the lecture. Wait, was that a helix piercing? Akaashi noticed, hot.

 

“So, senpai, how come you’re not with tweedledee and tweedledum?” Tsukishima inquires.

 

“Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san are currently neglecting their responsibilities as students,” Akaashi answers dryly, getting back to scribbling notes from the book.

 

“And Kosume-san?”

 

“He’s at Kunimi-kun’s place, he was saying something about playing Overwatch there,”

 

“Do you have anything better to do after this?” Tsukishima asks, shutting his book closed.

 

Akaashi looks up to him, a bored expression on the other male’s face but that wouldn’t fool him. Behind those unwavering stare was amusement, like how the smirk ghosts his lips. Akaashi shook his head, making Tsukishima give a full-blown grin.

 

“Ice cream? My treat,” he offers but it almost sounded like a statement.

 

They headed out, taking their unfinished work with them. Tsukishima leads the way to the ice cream parlor a few blocks away from university. He orders for both of them, Akaashi sitting on the booth fiddling with his fingers, nervous and mind probably going haywire. Tsukishima arrives on their spot, sitting across the ravenett.

 

“It’s a miracle you’re not being dragged by those two idiots,” Tsukishima states, arms crossing over his chest as he leans back.

 

“I wanted to finish so I can have free time to do something else unrelated to school nor volleyball,” Akaashi shrugs.

 

“I can be your _something else_ ,” Tsukishima winked.

 

This man would literally be the death of him. Akaashi knows it, especially the way Tsukishima is looking at him right now. Tsukishima wore his signature smirk, condescending but it doesn’t intimidate Akaashi; in fact, it makes an uncomfortable effect on his nether regions. Golden eyes boring through every fiber of his body, he fears his mind starts to imagine and he feels the need to bathe himself in holy water.

 

**He knows he was bound to break.**

Akaashi had the dorm all to himself, Bokuto’s last class is still in four hours so he takes advantage of the situation. He decides to wear the muscle shirt that Kuroo gave him as a gift last Christmas and a pair of shorts and ties his hair in a small ponytail only for his bangs to frame his face. At least, to cool off from the summer’s heat. He was about to sit on the couch until he heard the knocking on his door.

 

He heads to the door, opening it only to be surprised, “Tsukishima-kun?”

 

“Who else is 6’3 with a blond undercut and a tongue and helix piercing?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, “Aren’t you letting me in?”

 

“O-Oh, sorry,” Akaashi stammers, moving to the side to let Tsukishima inside.

 

Tsukishima makes himself comfortable on the couch, Akaashi sits on the empty space beside him as he turns on the television to search for any good show to take his mind off the person beside him. He looks at Tsukishima through his peripheral vision, the blond only wearing a simple white shirt and black jeans but how does he still look good?

 

“Keiji”

 

Akaashi looks at Tsukishima, surprised with the sudden use of his first name. He was about to open his mouth to speak only to be cut off with a pair of lips, tongue taking advantage of his parted lips and explored his wet cavern. His eyes widen but his hands finds its way behind Tsukishima’s head, fingers running through his outgrown undercut and giving a light tug. It didn’t take long for Tsukishima to straddle the older male, a predatory glint on his golden orbs.

 

“T-Tsukishima—“

 

“Kei,” Tsukishima pants, “Call me Kei”

 

“K-Kei,” Akaashi cringes on how he stutters, embarrassed, “Why… are you doing this?”

 

Tsukishima leans in, his warm breath against the older male’s ear, “You. Are. Driving me. Insane,” he bites on Akaashi’s earlobe, as his mouth latches on Akaashi’s neck to scrape his teeth down the sensitive flesh, “And I had fucking enough,”

 

“E-Enough of what?” Akaashi moans, hands gripping on Tsukishima’s back.

 

“Enough of you acting all innocent with me,”  Tsukishima sneers, “I know you know your effect on me, and I am fucking done with it.”

 

“I don’t understand—“ Akaashi was absolutely puzzled, but the younger male was having none of it.

 

“I am going to _fuck_ the shit out of you until you understand, then.” Tsukishima smirks, pulling his shirt off and tossing it across the room.

 

**They don’t attend class the next day.**

**Author's Note:**

> I had this teacher in Tech that had the similar hair length with Akaashi and he wore a ponytail at school because we live in a tropical country and it was extremely hot that day and that was the reason why I thought of Akaashi in a ponytail lol


End file.
